


Cold

by Lord_Berkut



Series: Wintery FE Fluff [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, Swearing, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: "How are you guys not cold?"





	Cold

"How are you guys not cold?" Nowi asked while shivering underneath a jacket, a sweater Camilla knitted for her and two blankets.

"Rigel is a lot colder than this." Berkut replied as he looked up from his book.

"I've trained in this weather, nothing out of the ordinary in Ferox." Lon'qu said, holding a blanket he had warmed up for his wife.

"I have no fucking clue." Shade replied as she looked up from something she was writing. "I have no fucking clue. I could wear even less than I am now and still not be cold." 

"Huh." Nowi said. "I wonder if Jakob has any hot chocolate...."


End file.
